Various appliances are presently employed for carrying portable audio devices such as radios and tape players on an individual's body. Certain carriers include an armband which is strapped to the wearer's upper arm and, a holder for the audio device which is attached to the armband, thereby enabling the radio or tape player to be carried by persons engaged in jogging, bicycle riding, hiking, skiing, and other physical activities.
Carrier applicances of this type typically exhibit one or more disadvantages which hinder their use in strenuous activities. For example, the armband may fit too loosely and thus the device being carried tends to slide up and down along the arm as the wearer moves about. Such an annoyance may significantly interfere with operation of the audio device and/or the physical activity in which the listener is engaged.
To minimize such sliding or bouncing, arm mounted carriers of the prior art often employ stretch bands which are wrapped and secured about the arm. However, in order for such armbands to be fastened securely enough to prevent sliding, turning, or flopping of the applicance and the device it carries, the band must typically be stretched so tightly that it tends to impede the circulation of blood through the arm. This effect is most undesirable when the wearer is engaged in running or other aerobic activities which require optimum blood circulation.